Draco's Only Chance
by intoxicating-shadows-of-the-evergreen
Summary: Harry is in the dungons looking for Cho but who he finds instead is a little more interesting. Harry makes draco an offer that he cant refuse R&R please


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created  
and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited  
to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  
Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
infringement is intended.

So in other words, DREADFULLY, I dont own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy,  
or Hogwarts.

Harry Potter blinked furiously under his Invisibility Cloak at the Marauders Map. He had come down near the dungeons to meet Cho Chang, but at he looked there, none of the dots were labeled in her name. Cursing, Harry shrugged off the cloak and stepped inside the cool, dark, empty dungeon and sat on the floor.

It had been only a few months into the Sixth year had Cho Chang considered dating Harry, and then again, not many knew of it. Recently they had taken to spending their '_leisure' _time down in the dungeons, for Cho was afraid of showing their affection to the public.

"That girl is taking me to hell and back, doing this, I mean..." Harry glanced down at the Marauders Map, brows furrowed.

"Bloody **hell**," Harry mumbled, spotting the dot labeled **Draco Malfoy **right in front of the dungeon's heavy doors.

Harry silently shuffled himself right against the dungeon wall, breath hushed as he slung his cloak over his huddled frame.

Draco, on the other hand, silently shifted the heavy door open, peeking inside before striding in and closing it rather abruptly.

"Bloody fucking girls," Draco muttered furiously, collapsing against the opposite wall, "how the hell can Harry Potter deal with all those fan clubs and giggling gits... better yet, how does he attract all of them?"

Harry stifled a noise between a snort and a laugh, shifting slightly.

Draco sat up, standing up quickly and staggering into the moonlight that poured feebly from a tiny window. There was a confused and slightly scared look upon his face, his gray eyes vivid and the moon gleaming sharply on his silky, white-blonde hair..

"W- whos there?!" Draco stammered, his hand sliding into his robes pocket, obviously gripping his wand.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear at Draco's reaction, just to a little damn laugh. He couldn't help it, and he wasn't exactly afraid of Draco, so he took his chances.

Sliding off his cloak, he drew his wand, tip-toeing behind Draco. He grinned to himself, spying the bare exposed flesh of his neck, wisps of silvery blonde hair fringing there. And that is exactly where Harry placed the tip of his wand, drawing his head close to one of his ears.

"Afraid of the dark, Malfoy?" he whispered faintly, jabbing the wand harder into Draco's neck..

**"Potter.** Get - that - wand - from - my - neck - **NOW **." Draco muttered, wincing as Harry jabbed him once again. He shivered at the way Harry was so close to him, his lips nearby his earlobe.

"Lower your wand, first, Draco. I may have glasses, but sure as bloody hell I am not _blind_." Harry muttered.

The sound of wand against cobblestone floor satisfied Harry, and unwillingly, he lightly pulled the wand, pocketing it. Chuckling slightly, Harry sat with light thud on a nearby desk in the corner, pulling a foot up and running a hand through his untidy, jet black hair.

Draco shifted and then glared threateningly at Harry, stepping back and leaning against the wall, snatching up his wand.

"What are you doing down _here _Potter?" he questioned, with a poison-like taste to his very words.

"The question is, Malfoy, what are you doing down here? To think perhaps?" Harry laughed, cocking a brow.

"To think, yes. Unlike you, I was born with a useful and great mind. I assure you I am not crazy like you, Harry," Draco said softly, "and since you know my reason, what it your _great _excuse this time?"

Harry shifted, and swung both legs over the table silently. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. If Draco blabbed this conversation to _anyone_ he would make it sure that there would be a reasonable payback.

"Well, Cho Chang and I usually meet down here, and have our... affairs. We're at it for hours sometimes Draco, you wouldnt believe how **enjoyable ** it is," he grinned, "now, how is it with your girlfriend, Draco?"

Draco remained silent, but he looked shifty. Smiling to himself, he considered telling the truth. He could fully admit he loved the way Harry walked, the way he talked, the way his hair was always arousingly untidy (makes you wonder what exactly keeps it so untidy all the time), he loved Harry's eyes, he loved Harry. But in fact, he hated loving Harry. It just wasn't right for a Slytherin like him, to want the very infamous boy in his rival house, Gryffindor. It just wasn't right. But all the while...

"I prefer... I prefer boys." Draco said, simply looking away, out the tiny window.

Harry blinked. Shifting slightly, he stood up, striding to Draco. Smiling to himself, he drew his frame closer to Malfoy, looking down at him. Believe it or not, he was a few inches taller than that Malfoy git. He surveyed Draco's pearl-gray eyes, the way they were framed by light, curved lashes. Harry stepped back again.

"I ask you one thing, Draco. I know you prefer boys... but exactly.. who?" Harry pondered, pacing lightly. "Every guy has his secret little crush."

Draco stood rigid, unattempting to reply.

"Lemme guess... Crabbe?"

"Hell no.'

"Goyle?"

"No, Potter..."

"Uhm... Snape?"

"HARRY BE RESONABLE."

"Fine, fine. Weasley? Any of the male ones?"

"No.. not exactly... but it is rather.. er.. cute, when Ron gets a flush behind his ears..."

"Hah. I find that amusing, Malfoy. Ok ok lemme think.... Colin Creevey?"

"No."

"That spindly little blonde that likes to touch your hair in Potions class?"

Draco gave a little smile. "That tickles, too... wait - you **notice **that? Potter! Perverted little..."

"Well, do you, Draco?"

"NO. GODDAMMIT POTTER IF YOU WANT THE TRUTH ITS.. ITS... BLOODY HELL ITS YOU!"

There was silence.

Harry choked a bit, but stifled into a cough.

More silence.

Harry grinned after a bit of thinking, then raised a finger to point at Draco. "You..."

He pointed at his own chest. "You adore me, Draco? Why.. I feel so.. tingly inside! OHH maybe its looove!" He laughed teasingly.

"Come off it, Potter, I mean, bloody hell...."

Harry nodded. "Sorry, I mean... I didnt figure... y'know. Well.. that explains a few things but, uhm.. er..."

"Its **nothing.**" Draco muttered, shrugging. To say the truth, Draco was a bit downhearted. Well, more than downhearted, his heart seemed to sink down past his navel, a sickening drop taht reminded him the truth. Harry loved _Cho Chang_. "Stupid little, ruddy, cold-hearted, stealing, insane, chinese b -"

"- listen, maybe for a while... its.. well.. I can just..."

Harry started, looking over Draco, his heart aching slightly. He understood how Draco must feel, realizing that his one true love may not love him back.

"I can pretend that I favor boys too.. but hear me, Malfoy.. this would be your only chance."

"Potter are you suggesting we do something totally unusual and new to the both of us? Are you willing to.. er.."

"I am." Harry said, simply. "Only chance, Malfoy...."

"Okay, I only ask for one thing Potter, I ask simply... I want, I just want.... a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Thats all, Harry." The look in Draco's eyes was undenyable, the pleading was showing through his softened gray gaze. Harry could not help but surrender.

"Come here, Potter."

Harry obeyed, totally unaware of the chances he was making, allowing this sort of activity between them. But nonetheless, he stopped short in front of Draco, eyes wistfully searching for some sort of hope in Draco's amused gaze.

Draco remained hushed, and stepped up to Harry. Drawing a hand upwards, he took the time to brush away a wisp of black hair, to admire his jagged scar in the pale moonlight. Then his gaze went to Harry's lips. Ah, the lips.

Harry had sensual lips, not too plump yet not too thin, satisfyingly the hue of light pink. Coral pink, almost. Yet, not quite.

"Hurry up and kiss me, Draco."

"Shaddup, you git, I'm getting to it.."

Draco sighed deeply, pressing his frame warily against Harry. His cheeks flushed the slightest as he was sure his _hardness _was prominent as he felt Harry's well built figure against his own slender one.

Placing his lips apon Harry's, his heart was beating wildly. He ran his tounge along his lower lip, asking silent permission to enter Harry's mouth.

Harry, on the other hand, silently slipped his hand downwards to Draco's lower back, pressing him closely and opening his lips wider, to immidiately rush his tounge against Draco's.

Pinning the blonde boy against the wall, he felt his pent up lust overtake his body, as he rolled hips against Draco, surprised that both of them were very aroused at this situation.

Draco pulled away, his pale cheeks flushed, bringing life to his face. He searched Harry's eyes for a few moments before allowing himself to fall back into the kiss, his body trembling as Harry pinned him so forcefully against the wall. He pulled away again.

"Potter, you're hurting me..."

"Shaddup you git, and deal with it. You wanted this, and so, you'll get it.."

Draco went quiet at that, and then gave a very sly grin.

Harry, on the other hand, slid off his robe witha valiant shrug, exposing his muscular, and bare, upper body.

Draco paused, inhaling very quickly, scanning his strong arms, and the light outline of an 8 pack, wonderful abdominal muscles, Harry had.

Then he drew his eyes to Harry's boxers. Silky and the colors of red and gold, and he was surprised to see that Harry's manhood was straining against the material.

"Stop gawking, Malfoy..." Harry murmured into his ear, chuckling as he slid his hands beneath Draco's robe and sliding it off. His hands went to work immediately, teasing and touching Draco's cool skin, his fingers teasingly pinching the pink flesh of Draco's nipples.

"Harry.." Draco murmured longingly. Hell, he has a way with women... and men.

Harry grinned once more, hooking his hands quickly into the waistband of Draco's boxers, sliding them quickly down over his hips. His fingertips brushed the hot skin of Draco's cock, before grasping his hands and sliding them to his own boxers.

Draco bit his lower lip, yanking down Harry's boxers lowly, and letting them slide all the rest of the way down Harry's well built and slender thighs. Grinning slyly, he slid a slender hand to grasp Harry's large manhood.

"Well Potter, seems you do have bigger things than me..." he murmured, and sucked at Harry's neck flesh. He needed Harry, he wanted that ridiculus boy to hurry on with it. "I want..."

Draco started, and pumped Harry's cock once, causing the taller boy to buck his hips against Draco's touch.

"I want _you_..... in _me_..." he whispered, nibbling softly on Harry's earlobe. "**_Please_.."**

Harry yet again obeyed silently. After all, this was Draco's night.

He slid his thigh between Draco's legs to part them, gasping slightly as he felt the tickle of Malfoy's balls.

Softly yet sturdily, he hoisted Draco up against the wall.

"Wrap your legs around me, Malfoy..." he whispered.

Malfoy obeyed, sliding his legs about Harry's torso. He shivered as he felt Harry's cockhead poking at his entrance.

"Ready?" Harry asked, his voice soft, yet determined.

"I... I am, Harry Potter. I really am." And for once, Draco had a soft, longing need in his eyes, the greed for Harry's love.

With a simple thrust, Harry entered Draco, and they both uttered moans of surprise, of lust.

The both clung to each other, biting and kissing skin, and hot bodies sticky and stuck together, the smooth skin coated with slight sweat as Harry thrusted in and out of Draco, and at the same time held his grip around Draco's shaft, pumping in rhythm to his thrusting.

Draco had his head leant on Harry's shoulder, the nook where his neck met collarbone and widened to broad shoulders. Draco kissed him softly there, moaning every time Harry stroked him, and fucked him quickly and hard. It was crazy, to be here, in a dungeon. With a boy he loved, but just _couldn't _love him back. With the boy he had ached for all the time, to wish Harry could just take it into consideration to love him. Just to love him at the least.

But Harry's heart had always settled for Cho Chang. How Draco envied her. Her charm and seductive ways. He couldn't bear touching himself under the desk while watching Harry do the simple things he did all the time. Occasially his robe would drop and expose milky flesh, but Cho would always pull it back up, and he was sure that when she did this in the library, her hands rested on Harry's hard-on, stoking softly, letting his moans muffle in her curtain of dark hair.

How he envied their love.

Harry groaned as he came into Draco, and Draco onto his stomach, and they went slightly silent.

It wasn't fair, Draco thought, as Harry slid out of him and got dressed, not even daring to look at him. If only Harry really could love him.

If only.

"This never happened, Potter, so keep your... keep your mouth shut..."

And with a swish of Draco's cloak, he was gone.

Harry turned to his Marauders Map, and grinning slightly, he watched as the dot labeled _Draco Malfoy _ sauntered off down the corridor.

Grinning slightly, he licked his lips, to savor the last taste of Draco's lips, and then pointed his wand to the Map.

"_Mischief managed."_


End file.
